Lorde and the Fanzine Editor (FKA Lorde's Interview)
by MightyTrustKrusher
Summary: Part 2 of the 3.5-part "Lorde Trilogy" finds our favorite bisexual nympho popstar being interviewed by a boy she has the hots for in a swank L.A. hotel. But it takes a member of the hotel staff with something "extra" to bring out the true freakiness in Ms. Lorde!


**LORDE'S INTERVIEW**

**Timeline: Los Angeles, California - sometime in late 2015**

As Steven drove to the hotel, he still couldn't believe the reason he was going there... or who he was meeting...or how it all started...

(four days earlier)

Steven's cell phone rang. The caller ID didn't look familiar. "Saiko Management?" Was this a watch dealer? A prank? A wrong number?

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Steve B, author of the music blog 'Dead Eyes and Living Ears'"?

"Uh, yes, it is..." Well it certainly wasn't a wrong number as they knew him, his blog and what he did!

"Hi Steve! I'm Cindy MacCaughan from Saiko Management's U.S. division here in Los Angeles! How are you doing today?" Well, Steven thought, here's one of many music management companies where I live in the City of Angels trying to sell me on their shitty indie-rock act! Like I haven't heard this before. But what the hell, I'm bored so I might as well play along. Besides, Cindy has a pleasant voice...

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Great, thanks! I know your time is valuable so I'll get right to the point. We represent the artist Lorde, have you heard of her?" Well, shit, who HASN'T? thought Steven! The most successful pop vocalist right now, bringing in more money per second than he'll ever see in his lifetime. It was cool that some friends of his who were in a kinda-famous band from L.A. were doing an LP with her soon, though. They kept raving about how great Auckland was to play in too...

"Oh yes, of course I know her. What's up?"

"Well, you MAY find this a bit strange but... she's going to be in L.A. for an awards show in a few days - and she has specifically asked that YOU interview her in person in her hotel room Sunday!"

Steven couldn't believe this. What the hell would Lorde want to do with him? And by herself? In her hotel room? It had to be a joke, Steven thought. Then again, he _had_ been interviewing some pretty famous people in the music and art world lately... But the interviewer usually asks to interview the artist, not the other way around...

Still. there's the outside chance this WAS for real...and as Steven always remembered, never look a gift horse in the mouth...

"Really? Wow! That's amazing! Yeh, I'd _definitely_ love to interview her!"

"That's great. She has been asking about you for a few weeks so this was as good a time as any to contact you. I do have to warn you that you cannot under ANY circumstances tell anyone you are interviewing her! This is all on the down low, is that understood?"

"Of course. No one would believe me anyway!" They both laughed at that.

"Great. I will be sending you an e-mail of all the details you'll need. Again, this is for your eyes only. Could you send us a recent photo of yourself so her bodyguard will know what you look like when you go to the hotel?"

E-mail addresses were then exchanged. "You'll get an e-mail from me in about half an hour. It will have all the details you need. If you have any questions, please contact me directly. Thanks for agreeing to do this; she's really looking forward to meeting you! Talk to you later!"

"I am too! Bye!" Holy fuck, Steven thought, what just happened? I may or may not be interviewing the almighty Lorde - ha ha, that was funny... "almighty Lorde"... - in a few days. This is a gig most interviewers would kill for - and it was handed to me! And SHE wants to meet _ME_? Why?

Steven barely had time to answer these questions when the email from Cheryl arrived in his inbox. He opened and read it carefully. He was to meet James, the bodyguard, in the lobby of the Omni Hotel in downtown L.A. on Sunday between 11:45 a.m. and 11:55 a.m. He was to introduce himself with the phrase "I got blisters on my fingers" (yes, from the Beatles' "Helter Skelter"). James would then show him a piece of paper that had her hotel room number. He would take the elevator to that room and do a special knock so Lorde would know it was him: three quick knocks followed by two slow knocks followed by three quick knocks. Attached was a photo of James, the bodyguard so he'd know who to look for.

God DAMN, Steven thought, this is a pretty big secret operation. Oh well, better send them my photo so they know who to expect. Which he then did... now all he had to do was wait for the magic day.

(Four days later...)

Steven parked in the Omni Hotel garage. He looked at his watch. 11:40 a.m. Right on time, he thought. He checked to make sure he had everything he needed. Tape recorder with fresh batteries, pen and pad and his cell phone to take photos with. Usually he would dress in a band t-shirt and jeans or shorts but today he dressed up without looking TOO formal: black polo shirt, grey slacks, grey sport jacket, black dress socks and black shoes. This was going to be the most important interview of his life and he felt confident that how he was going to present himself would impress Lorde - or at least not offend her.

He took the elevator from the garage to the hotel lobby and walked to where the waiting area was. Sure enough, there was James the bodyguard sitting on one of the couches, reading a newspaper, waiting for Steven. This is it, he thought, no turning back. He walked over.

"James, I got blisters on my fingers."

"Ah, hello Steven, thank you for coming." He looked at his watch. "Right on time too. Here is the room number she's in." He flashed a small post-it note that was already in his right hand. It read "2900" - the executive suite on the top floor. Well, of course, thought Steven. She can probably afford to buy the whole damn hotel at this point.

"Got the number? Don't say it out loud," James asked Steven in a serious manner.

"Got it."

"OK, you can take the elevator up to her room. I'll text her and let her know you are coming. You remember the knock code?"

"Yes, Cheryl emailed me the info."

"Excellent. Lorde's really been looking forward to meeting you! Have a good interview."

"Thank you." Steven went to the elevator and took the one that went up to the 29th floor. He went inside and thankfully, no one else was. He hit the "29" button while he inhaled and exhaled hard a few times. What am I nervous for? thought Steven. She's just like any other young woman - albeit one worth about $3 million.

The elevator arrived on the 29th floor and opened up. Immediately he saw the sign on the wall indicating that Room 2900 was all the way to the right. There was only one set of doors at the end the hall. He walked down and stood in front of them and then looked at his watch. 11:59 and 45 seconds. As good a time as any to let her know I'm here, he thought. He composed himself then did the special password. Three quick knocks, two slow knocks, three quick knocks. A second or two passed, then the door opened. Holy fuck, Steven thought, this is it. I'm meeting Lorde. He stepped inside...

CHAPTER 2

As soon as Steven entered the room and turned his head to the left, there she stood. Ella Yauich-O'Connor/Lorde herself. Steven couldn't help but notice immediately that something seemed a bit... well, off. She was dressed in a white hotel bathrobe and it looked like she hadn't bothered to put on any makeup or make herself look presentable. Not only that but he swore she wasn't wearing anything under the robe.

"Steven?" Ella asked him. "Yes. Hello Lorde, it's an honor to finally meet you!" He went to shake her hand and she looked at him with a somewhat seductive smile and said, "Hey baby, I'm glad you could make it!" As she shook his hand, he thought that what she said was unusual. "Hey baby?" - that doesn't seem like the strong, assured Lorde he read about in publications. "You find the place ok, cutie?" "Cutie?" Steven thought. What the fuck is going on? Is she high? Hung over? Just fucking with me? THIS was going to be an interesting interview for SURE!

"Uh, yes, I had no problem finding it. This is a beautiful room!" Steven remarked as he gave a quick glance around the spaciousness of the area. He looked back at Lorde who had paid no attention to what he just said. She was looking at his body and biting her lower lip like a seductive schoolgirl. "Mmmmm, I've wanted to meet you for a while, honey. You're even better looking than the photos I've seen of you."

Huh? Steven was thoroughly confused. He expected to find an articulate young woman and instead here was this drooling fangirl. "Lorde? Are you OK?" He asked. "Ooooh, baby I'm MUCH better now that YOU'RE here." She smiled and made doe-eyes at him. "And it's Ella, baby, ok?" "Uh, OK. Where would you like to do the interview?" "Mmmmm... well, where would YOU like to do the interview, sexy?" OK, I'll play along with this but I SWEAR I'm getting punk'd, thought Steven.

"How about where those desk and chairs are?" Steven pointed to a piece of furniture by the middle of the room. "Wherever you want, baby!" she cooed. Steven walked to the table while Ella took his hand and walked with him. They sat down at the table at opposite ends but while Steven sat in the chair as per normal, Ella sat on the chair, immediately placed her elbows in the middle of the table, resting her head in her hands. She was practically in Steven's face, making goo-goo eyes at him, never blinking!

Steven was caught off guard by this but said nothing. "Uh, as you know, Ella, I have a different style of interviewing people. I like to ask them unique questions and get inside them deeper-" "Ooh, baby, penetrate me! Get as DEEP and as far INSIDE me as you can! I'm _all yours_, honey!" Ella practically panted in his face. While Steven appreciated that someone like Lorde thought he was the sexiest man on earth, her blatantness about it was very strange. He wanted to ask her what was going on, if this was some sort of elongated joke of hers. But to be honest, he was actually starting to LIKE the attention she was giving him. When did he EVER get this kind of love from anyone, let alone someone of Lorde's stature? Never, he thought. Maybe she was sincere? Better not chance it.

The interview went on for about 20 minutes. Steven got Lorde to confess that she did like some Jesu material but "Godflesh was too harsh." When he asked if she was going to contact Godflesh/Jesu's guitarist/vocalist Justin K. Broadrick and form a "Lordeflesh" band, she merely giggled and said "You're sexy AND you have a sense of humor!" before sighing like a teenager deep in puppy love.

When Steven had run out of questions and improvised any questions he could think of, Lorde, still intensely staring at him and smiling, asked "No more questions?" When he said he didn't have any more, she reached over to his tape recorder, shut it off and said "Interview's over!" She then took his pad and pen out of his hand and placed at the side of the table and then crawled up onto the table so her lips were touching his!

Instead of kissing him, Lorde still looked directly at Steven and softly said, "Now it's MY turn to interview you, baby! But, uh..." Lorde looked downward at his chest and then back into his eyes while softly touching his face "...formal interviews at a table are always stuffy and boring. Why don't I interview you-"She pointed behind her - "in THERE? Hmmm, baby?"

"Your...bedroom?" Steven couldn't believe it! The #1 pop princess was inviting him into her bedroom for an (ahem) "interview"?

"Mmm-hmm," Lorde seductively cooed. Then whispering into his ear, she said "I want to tell you something I've found out about you..." She them nibbled on his ear. Steven could feel the blood rush to his cock. He hoped what she found out about him was good...

CHAPTER 3

Lorde took Steven by the hand into the bedroom and told him to sit on the very large and elegant king-size bed. As he sat down, she stayed at the door so that when he turned to look at Lorde after he sat down, he could see her close the door and lock it shut. Steven was too shellshocked by what was happening to ask questions. Besides, he figured, why spoil the mood?

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Lorde turned around at the door and said, "We're alone now, baby..." She then disrobed and let it fall to the ground. Steven couldn't believe his eyes. Lorde stood at the door _completely naked_. Her breasts were at the perfect stage of being firm and upright. Her body was as perfect as a young woman's could be. Her pussy lips peeked out from a freshly-shaved cunt. Her beautiful brown mane of hair caressed her shoulders and went over one side of her face - just enough to be seductive as possible.

Steven's mouth went slightly ajar at this bizarre but beautiful sight. He mouthed "ho...ly...fuck..." Was this real or some bizarre dream that someone would wake him out of? Lorde walked over to Steven and stood in front of him and slowly put her arms around his body and brought her forehead to his. No, Steven realized, THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING - A TOTALLY NUDE LORDE IS SEDUCING ME! He said nothing as she kissed him gently. In a soft voice she murmured, "You're probably wondering why I wanted you to come here and why I'm standing in front of you completely nude."

"Um...yeh...?" Steven barely eked out.

Lorde chuckled a little. "Well... do you remember an interview you did a few months ago with the band Majical Cloudz?"

"Yes, I interviewed them right after they did the American tour with you."

"Mmm-hmm. Well, I read that interview and I thought it was a funny and well-done interview...so, naturally I wanted to see what OTHER interviews you did..." Lorde still kept her forehead to his but was now drawing her hands down to Steven's sides and legs. "...and when I read some more of your interviews and your blog, I thought you were a very smart, funny and intelligent guy. And that turns me on - a LOT."

She continued, "Then I saw some photos of you online and I completely fell in love with you over how cute you were." With this, Lorde started gently drawing designs with her index finger around his cock, now stiff and huge. "So... like any young woman who sees a sexy, cute guy she likes, I went to your Facebook page-"

Oh god, Steven thought, did she see the album of the beach photos on my Facebook page?

"-and I saw those photos you had at the beach where you wore those cute black swim trunks. Do you remember the one photo I'm referring to, baby?"

Yup, she saw them all right. "Yeh, the photos where I had a huge hard-on..." Steven was embarrassed by the photos at first but he decided to conduct a little "experiment" and post the photos to see if any girls noticed them and wanted to get to know him a little better, so to speak. It did work with a few girls - but never in a million years did he think that Lorde would see the photos and want to fuck him. And yet, here she was with her hand on the zipper of his pants, slowly bringing it down to release his huge 10-inch penis!

"Mmm-hmm - just like the one you have now, baby!" Lorde continued. "When I saw how fucking HUGE that cock was, I knew I had to have it in me!" As she said this, Steven's cock popped out of his pants. But right now, it was more like a pink anaconda standing at attention! The mere sight of it caused Lorde to gasp in orgasmic delight.

"So... now it's _my_ time to interview that sweet cock of yours!" With that she began to lick the head. Steven inhaled deeply. Lorde then seductively looked at him and said, "Can I get all of this beautiful American cock in my mouth? Hmmm - I'm always up for a challenge!" With that, she began to slowly bring her mouth down onto his cock and get all the way to the base without gagging. Steven grabbed Lorde's head and tried to force it down but she popped back up and said, "Woah! Not so fast, fanzine boy. Let's just enjoy this for as long as we can before it explodes in me, ok?" With that she grabbed Steven's pants and underwear and forced it off him as it hit the floor.

Once they were off, Steven gasped toward the ceiling as Lorde began to caress his cock with her mouth again. It felt so warm and wet in there so he could only imagine what it was going to be like when it went in her pussy. She went back and forth between gently licking his head and his cock from the tip down to the base to sucking it and deep throating his thick 10-inch dick. His friends in that band were right, Lorde WAS awesome at giving head!

Just when he thought he could hold back no more, she took it out of her mouth and said, "Mmmmm, you have such a beautiful cock. Why don't you interview my pussy? You might like it!" Steven removed the rest of his clothing, kissed Lorde on the lips and worked his way down her beautiful body, smothering her with kisses all the way down. He sucked her left breast and then the right, making Lorde breathe heavy in ecstasy. She forced his head down onto her tits, caressing his hair and making sure he could get all her 38D's in her mouth. His tongue worked its way around her nipple, making Lorde emit a short, high-pitched noise conveying both pleasure and joy. "God, yes, Steven, suck mommy's tits. Bite my nipple! Make it hurt a little!"

With that, Steven did as he was told and began to nibble softly, alternating between her two tits. "YES! OH GOD, YES!" she screamed. His right hand found its way to her very large clit, swollen with blood and very sensitive to the touch. He began circling it with his finger while still biting and sucking her tits. When he started doing that, the sensation became more than heavenly. Lorde put her head on Steven's shoulder and began to bite it a little in orgasmic delight. Faster and faster he rubbed her clit until it was going as fast as his fingers would allow. He stopped sucking her tits and kissed Lorde on the lips as Lorde rushed faster and faster to orgasm. Just as Steven's arm started getting tired, Lorde screamed, "OH FUCK YES! I'M GONNA CUM!" As she screamed in release, a huge gush of liquid shot out of Lorde's pussy.

Lorde and Steven both looked at the pool of fluid on the floor; in-between hard breaths, Lorde said, "That's the first time I've ever squirted that fast!" She began to shower him with kisses but Steven said, "I'm nowhere near finished! Does Lorde want to keep squirting?" Lorde gasped, "Yes, daddy, make Lorde squirt over and over! Please, daddy!"

With that, Lorde sat up on the bed as Steven got down on his knees and starting licking her pussy while rubbing her clit. He stuck his tongue in as far as it could go while his two fingers continued to massage the clit, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Very quickly, Lorde squirted again but this time Steven was able to get most of her stream of pussy juice in his mouth. As he swallowed it, he noticed how much he loved the taste. Clearly this was a win-win situation for both him and Lorde.

He started rubbing her clit again while licking her labia lips and put his tongue inside her wet cunt. After only a minute, it became too much and she squirted another geyser of girl-cum in his mouth! This time, he didn't swallow. He went back up to Lorde's lips and kissed her, opening her mouth and forced her cum into her mouth, swirling their tongues around each other, tasting each other.

When their lips finally separated, Lorde whispered, "Fuck me daddy. Put that huge cock in my pussy, daddy! Lorde wants to feel her cunt get filled up with daddy's cock. Please, daddy..." With that, Steven swung Lorde's body around so she was fully on the bed. As he began to spread her legs, he knelt in front of her, his still-hard 10-inch cock aiming straight for a dripping wet pussy. As he slowly put it in, Lorde began to gasp as more and more of his huge thick penis filled up Lorde's snatch, even expanding it inside! Lorde gasped and clutched both sides of the bed with her hands, holding on for dear life. When he could get no further inside her, her eyes opened wide while she stared at the ceiling and screamed "OH MY GOD! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! You must make all the girls VERY happy! I'm so envious of your girlfriend!" As he started fucking her, he said, "I don't have a girlfriend."

She gasped as the sensation of the huge cock going in and out brought her to the brink of orgasm and said, "What? You don't have a girl? Are- Are you bi?" Steven laughed a little and said, "No, I'm straight - I've thought about fucking a cute transgender girl if I could find one. But I'm just so busy with the fanzine and day job that I never have time for a steady girlfriend!"

Lorde couldn't believe this. A hot, sexy, smart, well-endowed guy like Steven, who was also dynamite n the sack, didn't have a steady girl? Their loss was her gain, she thought. As Steven kept pounding away into Lorde's gushing snatch, she said in-between gasps, "Oh my god! I want you Steven! Please quit your job and be my personal assistant, I can pay you more money than you could ever dream of! I need that cock every day! I wanna fuck you every free moment I have! You don't know how lonely it is being a pop star whose entire life is planned out for her! You make me so happy! I'll make you my assistant/publicist/fuck toy. Please say yes, Steven! PLEASE! OH FUCK YESSSS!" Lorde couldn't hold back from a steady stream of squirting orgasms. Clearly Steven's cock and how he played with her clit was what she needed now!

"Definitely!" Steven said between thrusts. "But I'm gonna cum too! Where do you want it, baby?" "IN MY MOUTH! I WANNA DRINK YOUR CUM!" Lorde screamed.

"FUCK YES, BITCH! OHHHHH!" Steven yelled as he was about to unload an intense orgasm. As soon as he took his huge member out of Lorde's pussy, though, cum started shooting out of it on her face. She grabbed his cock as soon as he brought it up and put in her mouth. Even then, the waves after waves of cum he shot out were almost too much to swallow at once. She brought it back out and let the last bits of sperm soak her face.

As she slowly got her breath back, the cum dripped from her face onto her chest. Still in roleplay mode, Steven said, "It looks like my darling daughter couldn't handle all of daddy's cum! Would Lorde like to have daddy's leftovers?" "Oh yes, daddy, I want all your cum, no matter where it landed!" Lorde said in a cutesy-girl tone. Steven began to lick her chest and stomach, taking his cum back in his mouth. When he licked up as much as he could, he kissed Lorde again, forcing it into her mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other tasting each other's cunt and cock juice.

When they finally unlocked lips, Steven just stared at Lorde and asked, "Did you really mean what you just said? You want me to travel with you and work for you?" Lorde nodded her head up and down slowly, as if she was embarrassed to admit she had designs on him for a while. "Yes, I do. I need to have someone that's intelligent and creative - and fun - like you in my life." "But I thought you had a boyfriend, James Lowe, back in New Zealand!" Steven said, worrying about what this would do to him and their relationship. "Well, he'll be my public boyfriend but I wanna have you too!" Sensing how one-sided that sounded, Lorde added, "I mean, you can have all the girlfriends _you_ want, of course! The girls where I'm from are some of the sexiest in the world. Believe me, once they find out you're my right-hand man, they'll be CRAWLING all over you!"

She sat up on the bed next to Steven so they were next to each other. Lorde grabbed his hands and held them as she looked at him with all the sincerity she could show while he looked directly back at her. "I know this sounds like you'll just be a professional fuck buddy but even if James and I get married or you and a girl get married, I'd still like to do this for a while. Reading your pieces, seeing your face, thinking about fucking you...it's inspired me artistically in ways you couldn't imagine, Steven!" She paused and smiled a little. "We can be a team. You and I. Professionally and romantically. Please? Please, baby?"

Steven looked at Lorde directly in the eyes, still unable to take in the fact that a few hours ago he was just some fanzine schlub and here he was now, naked and sweaty next to an equally naked and sweaty Lorde. He was still tingling after having an intense sex session with the most famous female pop music performer in the world - and she was offering _him_ a job on the spot with the perks being hot sex and a great salary. He smiled as he squeezed her hands. "I would _love_ to, Lorde."

Giddy with delight, Lorde kissed him quickly multiple times and held him as tightly as she could. "Ohmygodthankyouthankyouthankyou! You'll be treated well and given whatever perks you want. Even all the hot New Zealand girls you desire! Thank you so much, Steven. You have made me the happiest girl on earth!" At this she began to cry a little. "Why are you crying, honey?" Steven inquired.

"I resolved to myself that when I became famous and financially successful from my music, I would always help out my friends in any way I could. Now that I'm successful, I was able to help you out but-" she wiped a tear from eye- "You've helped _me_ out so much more! You made me so happy that I hope I wasn't too selfish with you just now. I mean, I practically _raped_ you just now!"

"God, no Lorde, not at all!" Steven reassured her, wiping her tears away. "I didn't feel like you raped me at all! We're both mature - and very horny - young adults with carnal desires, just like people like us _should_ have! What we just did was probably anyone's wildest dreams come true! Besides," he continued, "to be honest, I was going to leave Los Angeles soon anyway! It's too hot, crowded and expensive. This will be a perfect opportunity for me to work at what I do best-" "Writing or fucking?" Lorde joked through the tears. "You're damn good at both!" "Well, both, I guess," Steven said chuckling a little, "but I was ready to quit my job and move to New England. Someplace where they actually have four seasons!"

Steven and Lorde embraced tightly, then kissed. "It seems that destiny or fate or whatever you want to call it has brought us together! I'm grateful for that. I will give you 100% in everything, Lorde. You have my word on that!" Steven said, staring right at Lorde. "And I promise you, Steven, that I will help you and be not only your best client but a good friend, with and without benefits. You've helped_ m_e in so many ways that I can only hope I pay you back equally, if not more!" Lorde said, smiling.

Steven held up his right hand and curled his pinky. "Pinky swear, Lorde?" he asked, staring straight at her and smiling. "Pinky swear." Lorde said, curling her right pinky and interlocking it with his. At this Lorde began to cry again but was smiling. She hugged Steven. "I'll never forget this day. You are such a wonderful man! I know this may be premature to say but... I love you, Steven!" "I love you too, Lorde," Steven replied. Both knew it went beyond a friendship-type of love statement into something much deeper.

Then after a few seconds of silence, they looked at each other. Steven then said, "Ella, I don't mean to impose but-"

"But what?" Lorde asked.

"I'm really hungry, are you?" Steven replied. "Oh GOD, I'm so glad you said that, I'm fucking famished! The room service menu is on the bedside table. Order whatever you want, I'm paying!" Lorde said, relieved that their stomachs were going to be taken care of now that their naked bodies had been (more than) satisfied!

As Steven began to look over the menu, he asked Lorde. "Hey Ella, one more question?" "What is it, baby?" she said, snuggling up to him. "Was having sex with me everything you hoped for?" he asked. Lorde just nuzzled his face like a cat, "Oh baby, it was WAY beyond what I could have hoped for! I'm just grateful no girls ever hitched onto you! I would have been really sad!" She kissed him on the cheek. "You know what you want, baby?" she inquired, getting back to business. "The eggplant parmesan and spaghetti sound great! What do you want?" Steven asked. "I can't have anything that heavy so I guess the Pad Thai Tofu will do it for me!" "That was my second choice!" Steven said, matter-of-factly. They kissed. "I think we're gonna make a HELL of a team!" she said, smiling.

As Lorde called in the order, Steven lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, taking it all in and being thankful he was where he was right now. He had a drink of water just to have something in his stomach before the food came up. Inspired, he waited until Lorde got off the phone. "Hey Lorde, mind if I have an appetizer?" he asked. "Well, I've already called in the order and ordered salads with the meals-" "No, no not food... a SEXUAL appetizer!" Steven replied. "Oooh, I like the sound of that, baby! What did you have in mind, my hot sexy man?" Lorde purred.

Steven grabbed Lorde's body and flipped her onto her stomach. "Get that ass up, baby, I'm hungry!" "Oh, daddy, whatever you say! I'm all yours!" she cooed. Lorde brought her ass up into the air as far as it could go. Steven spread her ass cheeks apart so that he was staring at her beautiful starfish. Thankfully, everything was clean when he gazed upon it. How delish, Steven thought.

Steven began to kiss and bite her ass cheeks and slapped it once or twice which excited Lorde. "Oh yeah, daddy, spank me, I'm SO bad! I NEED to be punished!" "Lorde wants to be punished by her daddy?" Steven mock-growled at her. "Yes, daddy, please punish me! Don't hold back, daddy!" Steven spat on her asshole which made Lorde purr again. "Oh yes, daddy, spit on me again!" He unloaded another huge wad of saliva right on her asshole and then gently pushed it in with his finger. The sensation drove Lorde nuts. She had never had her asshole played with before but now she wondered why she hadn't done this sooner!

Before Lorde could think of an answer, she felt Steven's tongue rimming her! The feeling and the taboo aspect of it make her pussy wet! She began to finger her clit as Steven darted his tongue around and then into her asshole! She rubbed her clit faster and faster until a hot squirting stream of girl cum shot out of her pussy right onto Steven's chest. Not wanting to miss a good drink, he then moved down until his face covered Lorde's entire dripping snatch. Furiously Lorde rubbed her clit again until this time, the cum went right into Steven's mouth!

"One more time for daddy?" Steven asked Lorde. "Oh yes, Lorde wants to cum again in daddy's mouth because she knows daddy likes drinking his daughter's cunt juice!" she replied. At that, another geyser of hot liquid slammed straight into Steven's mouth! "Is daddy hard?" Lorde said. "Yes, daddy is hard. Daddy's going to punish Lorde by fucking her in her tight little asshole!" Steven said. "Oh yes, daddy, fuck me in the ass! I want that huge cock of yours deep in my ass! Please daddy! Hurt me, daddy!" Lorde replied back.

With that, Steven stood over Lorde, spread her ass cheeks wide apart and slowly put his hard cock in her ass! Her ring opened up and the pain/pleasure gave Lorde sensations she had never felt before! The more his huge 10-inches went in, the more it hurt and felt good! "OH FUCK YES! GOD, FUCK MY ASS! YESSSS!" Steven loved this too. The tightness of her asshole surrounding his swollen member was pure ecstasy. No wonder guys loved fucking their partners in the back door, he thought!

When Steven got all 10 inches in, Lorde screamed into her pillow and clutched the sheets as hard as she could. "Does Lorde like having daddy's cock all the way up her ass?" Steven inquired with a tone of pure sexual sensation. "YES! FUCK ME! START PUMPING THAT COCK OF YOURS!" she screamed. Steven began to start going in and out. Both moaned over how great this felt. Steven then had an idea. "Hey cutie, Let's do this cowgirl style!" he said. "I lie on my back and you sit on top of it! That way you can squirt all over me!" "Oh my god, yes!" Lorde answered.

Slowly he took his cock out of her ass and lied on his back. Caught up in the moment, Lorde began sucking his cock to make it as hard as it got. She could now say she's done ass-to-mouth - and she LOVED it! She didn't want to take it out but knowing what was going to come made it worth it.

She positioned herself so her ass was directly over his huge member and began to slowly go in. With each inch being inserted, she gasped and quietly moaned. Finally it was all the way in. Lorde brought her head up heavenward in pleasure. "Oh GOD!" she screamed as the full force of the cock was stretching her asshole out. But Lorde didn't care. Her pain was intermingled with the most intense erotic pleasure she had ever experienced, consequences be damned.

Slowly she began to work her way up and down until Steven's cock was pumping like a piston in her asshole. It didn't take long for Lorde to start rubbing her clit fast enough to start squirting a ton of cunt juice on Steven's chest and to his sides, getting the bed just as wet. They were loving every second of it. It almost became a contest to see how many times Lorde could cum and spray Steven with her liquid. With each squirting orgasm, Lorde's screaming became more hate-lust-filled and intense. "JESUS! FUCK MOMMY GOOD WITH THAT COCK! HURT ME! KEEP FUCKING ME IN MY TIGHT LITTLE ASS, DAMN YOU! I WANT YOU TO DESTROY ME! YESSS!"

Eventually the sensation of his cock in Lorde's tight ass became too much for Steven to hold back any longer. "I'M GONNA CUM, LORDE! I WANNA FILL UP YOUR ASS WITH MY CUM!" he screamed. "YES! FILL MOMMY'S ASS WITH YOUR JUICE!" After all that screaming, Steven unloaded what seemed to be the equivalent of a Niagara Falls of semen deep in her ass. As Steve came, he grabbed her hips and held them down so the force of his cumming in Lorde could be felt as intensely as possible by her. She felt the warm liquid being shot deep in her ass which caused her to squirt another load on Steven's chest. When the last few droplets of his cum trickled up, both panted and were as exhausted as if they had run the entire Boston Marathon.

For a minute they just stared at each other - panting, not being able to say anything. Nothing needed to be said, anyway. Both had now shared two extremely intense sex experiences and were still on an erotic Cloud 9 of euphoria. Slowly, they began to smile and then laughed over what had just happened. With his cock still in her ass, she bent down and kissed him madly. Clearly, Steven was her sexual angel from heaven and no way was she going to let THIS one go!

Slowly, though, Steve's cock came out of her ass with a little "pop." Lorde had an idea and told Steven, "Time for _mommy's_ appetizer!" As he wondered what she meant by that, she scooted her up his body so her asshole was directly over his chest. Lorde spread her ass cheeks, closed her eyes and concentrated. Before Steven could ask what she was doing, drops of cum were leaving her asshole and landing on his chest! When enough cum had left her back door, she put her face to the pool of hot semen and began licking it up. She then seductively looked at Steven, put her lips to his and kissed him. Her tongue forced his mouth open so he could taste his own cum fermented in Lorde's ass. Both reveled in the taste and prolonged their French kiss until they both swallowed.

Realizing what time it was, Steven said, "The food will probably be here soon so I should probably wash the sweat off me. Can I take a shower?" Lorde looked at him and appeared shocked that she had lost track of time. "Oh god, yes, I'll come in with you and we can wash up together-"

Three long knocks, then four short knocks on the front door interrupted her. "Room Service!" a voice from behind the door yelled.

Both Lorde and Steven's hearts sank. No co-showering fun for right now. "Shit, I gotta let them in," Lorde said, picking up her bathrobe and putting it on. "You take a shower. Once I square away the room service, I'll jump in the shower with you!" "Okay, sounds good," Steven said, elated they might still be able to clean off together. They kissed, Steven went into the bathroom and closed the door while Lorde went to let Room Service in.

**CHAPTER 4**

Lorde peered out the peephole of the door. The very attractive female hotel attendant stood outside with the cart. Lorde checked herself to make sure she was composed and careful not to show she just came off of having one hell of a sex marathon!

Lorde opened the door and let her in. As the hotel attendant wheeled the cart in, Lorde grabbed her purse to give her a tip. "Thank you so much, here's your tip..." Lorde stopped when she looked at the attendant. She was a strikingly beautiful woman but something nagged Lorde. Where HAD she seen this woman before? As she slowly gave the money to her with a quizzical and suspicious eye, it finally came to her.

"OMIGOD! You're- you're Amy Bailey! The transsexual porn star!" Embarrassed, Amy hung her head in resignation. She was able to keep her porn gig and her straight gig - this one - separate, but she knew one day the jig would be up. And it seemed that day had come. Instead of trying to deny it, however, Amy confessed. "Yes it's me," she sighed, "please don't tell anyone! I've been working this job for six months and if they found out, I'd be fired if not blackmailed!"

"No! No, I have NO intention of ratting you out!" Lorde excitedly said. "My god, I've seen your clips online and you are SO fucking hot! You don't know how many times I've masturbated to your videos!" Amy sighed in relief. "Thank you so much... Lorde!" They both laughed. "Ah, you know who _**I**_ am then!" Lorde said. "Well, of course, dear! I mean, you're probably the #1 pop performer in the world! I think people on _Mars_ would know you!" Amy replied. "Hmmm, Mars... What a coincidence! I'm touring there in a few months!" Lorde joked.

She stared into Amy's eyes. Her face was as feminine and as lovely as the most beautiful natural girl's. Lorde understood why Amy had to make that transition to be a woman. Something so exquisite could never be trapped in a man's body. Lorde took Amy by the hand and they both sat down on a couch. They stared into each other's eyes and held hands. "Can I ask you a question, Amy?" Lorde asked.

"Sure. What?"

"Are you planning to have the surgery? You know, getting your dick removed?" Lorde inquired. "Well. I suppose that's part of the whole deal with transitioning to a female. I don't know. I like having my cock and the ability to pee standing up," Amy replied. They both laughed. "And I get paid good cash for scenes where I'm fucking the guy or the girl. I'm very much bi, as you probably guessed," Amy said. Lorde bit her lip before asking the next question. "Would you... show it to me? Your dick, I mean." "Well, I suppose. I usually don't just whip it out for anyone but you are Lorde and-"

Before Amy had a chance to finish her sentence, Lorde got up and disrobed in front of her. Amy stared at the beautiful naked body standing in front of her with her mouth open and mouthed "oh...my...god..." Lorde just stood over her with her hands on her hips. "Well, now that you've seen the '#1 pop performer' totally naked, can I get to see your dick NOW? Hmmm?"

"I'd love to but I have to get back to work and-" Before Amy could finish her sentence, Lorde had picked up the phone and contacted the front desk. "Hello? Front desk? May I borrow Amy for an hour or two to help me prepare for tonight's awards ceremony? How much does she make an hour?... THAT little? Geez... I'll pay you $100 so I can have her. Is that OK?... Of COURSE this is on the down low! Great! I'll let you know when she is coming back down! Thanks for your cooperation! G'bye!"

"What the-?" Amy was incredulous that she was being "borrowed" for Lorde's sex desires for $100. "Don't worry, baby, I'll pay you $500 as long as you don't tell anyone," Lorde replied. "Um...of course...!" Amy was blindsided over what was going on. Lorde said, "OK, now that THAT'S squared away... show me your dick!" "Um, YES Lorde..." Amy replied as she began unzipping her uniform pants.

Before Amy could remove them fast enough to Lorde's satisfaction, Lorde got on her knees and forced them off her. Up popped a beautiful cut 7 inch cock against Lorde's face. She kissed the head and said "Off with the rest of your clothes, baby." Amy removed her suit, shirt and bra, revealing a beautiful shape and firm 38DD breasts. "You have the best of both worlds," Lorde said as she began sucking Amy's hard cock. "No, YOU do, Lorde. You're a world famous popstar who's open-minded...and SO good at sucking cock! Oh baby, that's so nice."

"Hey Lorde, everything all right out there? I've already finished my shower-"

It was Steven. Lorde had become so involved with Amy and her hot body that she had forgotten he was in the shower. Before Lorde could try to hide her or get her out of the room, she remembered that he mentioned he wouldn't mind fucking a cute transsexual. Well, here was a great time for him to walk the walk.

"Oh STEVE-en... I have a little SURPRISE for you...!" Lorde said in a sing-song manner. Before Steven could ask what it was. Lorde and Amy came through the bedroom door completely naked holding hands and encountered an equally naked Steven with his mouth open. "That's-that's..Amy Bailey?!" Steven couldn't believe the two were together, naked and smiling at him. "How the fuck did SHE get here? And why is she naked?"

"Well Steven, my dear...remember when you said you'd always like to fuck a transgender girl? No time like the present!" Lorde had called his bluff. "She brought up room service and I made her an offer she couldn't refuse." "He is fucking HOT, Lorde. And LOOK at how huge that cock is! I'd love to share that with you, girl!" Amy was practically drooling over the prospect of having Steven's massive cock inside her.

"But FIRST, let's see how truthful Steven was to me! Suck her cock!" Lorde demanded.

This hit Steven in the gut. While he always expressed a desire to have sex with a transgender girl, he never thought someone would call him out on it! But still, Amy was smoking hot and the mood was right. Why not start now, he thought. With a slight smile on his face and a bit of hesitation, he went up to Amy's beautiful hard white 7-inches and started kissing the cut head and licking the shaft. Wow, Steven thought, it's really not that difficult to do.

He began to remember how Lorde had sucked his cock and applied that technique to Amy's. After teasing it, he took the whole thing in his mouth. Amy gasped. "My GOD, Steven! You SURE you've never sucked a dick before? This is AWESOME!" Amy began running her hands through his hair and began kissing Lorde at the same time. "Oh my god, Lorde, this boy's a KEEPER! Ditch that James boy back in New Zealand and take HIM!"

The more James sucked Amy's hot girl-cock, the more he enjoyed it. "God damn. Maybe I AM bi after all!' he thought. Lorde lay down on the bed and spread her legs as James kept sucking Amy off. "Oh Amy? Time to do some licking and sucking of your own!" she said. Both her and James positioned themselves on the bed in a triangle so the three were in an intense daisy chain with James' hard 10 inches going in Lorde's mouth, Amy's cock in James' mouth and Lorde's pussy being hungrily lapped up by Amy! She was getting a few mouthfuls of Lorde's girl-cum from the intense sensations of how well Amy ate her out and how much she loved James sucking her cock!

Lorde then got up and said "I want both your cocks in me at the same time." Before Amy and Steven could decide on who went where, Lorde brought them together so their hard cocks were lined up right against each other! She began to lick both the heads of the cocks almost at the same time, sending both Amy and James into a state of bliss. Lorde then was able to get both cocks in her mouth at the same time and began sucking them! The feeling of giving head to two cocks made Lorde tingle all over - her pussy began to get much wetter than when she sucked just _one_ off!

When Lorde could take no more, she then said, "OK, one in my ass, the other in my pussy! Who goes where?" Steven said, "Since my cock is bigger, I'll take her pussy." Amy agreed and within seconds, Lorde positioned herself over Steven, kissing him as he slid his huge 10-inch cock into her gushing wet snatch. Amy stood right over her, slowly inserting her cock into Lorde's asshole. Lorde gasped as the second cock found its way deep inside. "Oh, god, Amy, that feels SO good! Keep fucking me! Both of you!"

The two built up a nice rhythm of when one was out, the other cock was in. Eventually the pumping became so frequent that they found themselves both inside her at the same time! Lorde had soaked the bed thoroughly with her sweat and constant squirting! Whether what followed was an act of extreme desire or absolute insanity is up for debate. Lorde gasped, "Double anal! I want them both in my asshole! Please!"

Both Amy and Steven stopped. "Are you SURE, Lorde? That's really going to stretch your ass wide open, you know!" Steven cautioned. "Honey, I've done that before and let me assure you, it is _not_ easy on your asshole!" Amy said, being somewhat of an expert in matters like this!

"I may never fuck two cocks attached to two beautiful people like you again. Please put them both in there! If it's too much, I'll let you know." With that, Amy shrugged her shoulders as if to say "oh well, it's your ass" and took Steve's huge hard cock, dripping with Lorde's pussy juice in his hand to put into Lorde's ass. However, the moment Amy gripped that beautiful cock, she had an idea. She took out her own cock from Lorde's ass.

"I'm sorry, honey, I need to suck this cock. It's too beautiful for me to pass up. Hope that's not being selfish!" Amy declared, "Of course, not baby, you'll taste my cunt juice too!" Lorde tingled over the thought. Her and James locked in an intense kiss while Amy took the 10-inch cock down her throat. Her groans and gags were the sounds of someone enjoying a huge piece of meat in her mouth!

With a sly seductive look on her face, Lorde unlocked lips from Steven and began to stand right over him, slowly lowering her hips down until her beautiful wet pussy was right over his mouth. Steven stuck his tongue deep inside her cunt and flicked it against her clit. Lorde grabbed Steven's head and groaned, "FUCK YES! YES! EAT THAT PUSSY!" Steven could feel her about to have one of her gushing orgasms and prepared his mouth as best he could for the wave of cunt-juice about to fill his throat. Sure enough, she screamed "OH GOD I'M GONNA CUM!" and blasted an ocean of her liquid into his throat. Steven gagged but was able to swallow most of it, letting what he couldn't escape from his mouth onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Amy stopped sucking his cock long enough to surprise Steven and Lorde by placing the cock in HER ass! She rode his member like a bucking bronco, screaming in ecstasy, grabbing onto Lorde's breasts for support, squeezing them as the force of Steven's penis made its way deep inside her. Lorde bent back so her and Amy could french-kiss while Steven continued to lick and eat out Lorde's gushing pussy.

Eventually, Lorde said, "Hey! I was supposed to get both your cocks in my ass, right?" with a slight smile. She got up from Steven's mouth and backed down to where his cock was. Slowly, she put the massive 10-inch cock deep inside, gasping in pain and pleasure as it slowly went in. When she was comfortable enough with the penis inside, she said to Amy, "OK baby, your turn now. Let me have it, SLOWLY!" saying that last word as if she couldn't emphasize it enough!

Amy took a deep breath, grabbed her lubed up cock and said, "Here we go, honey!" Slowly she brought the cock inside her already full ass. A little bit went in slowly but Lorde could already feel some hesitation. Amy assured her "Relax, cutie, your asshole muscle has to be relaxed for both of us to be in there!" "Kiss me, Lorde, you'll relax and it'll go in there better," Steven told Lorde, staring straight up at her. Lorde closed her eyes and lowered her lips and slowly kissed Steven, their tongues slightly teasing each other. When she did this, her asshole began to loosen up. Amy eased her stiff cock inside her ass; rubbing against Steven's cock gave all three a sensation they had never felt before!

First one inch, then another, then another... with each inch being inserted, Lorde felt an intense pain but the amazing sensation it gave her overshadowed whatever discomfort she may have had. The further Amy's cock went in, the more Lorde's ass loosened up until it was finally in all the way! Lorde, Steven and Amy all gasped and said "oh god, yes!" at various times after it was fully in. Lorde had finally done it! She finally was able to get two huge blood-engorged members deep in her ass!

Lorde removed her lips from Steven's and bit into his shoulder over the pain/pleasure she was feeling. "Oh god, yes, that feels so amazing!" She looked at Steven. "You okay, baby?" Steven just looked heavenward and took in his cock being in a tight ass AND rubbing right against another cock. "This is absolute heaven. How can anyone NOT be bisexual?" Amy and Lorde smiled. "Now you know what you've been missing all these years, cutie," Amy said as she thrust deeper in Lorde's ass.

Steven would move his cock in and out while Amy would move hers in the opposite direction. Lorde was experiencing pleasure like she never had before and was squirting orgasms like the Mississippi River had taken up residence in her vulva. After a few minutes, the pain was getting too much. "Guys, stop! Take it out! It's hurting!" As soon as she said that, both Amy and Steven said "We're gonna cum! Where do you want it?" Lorde said, "On my face, please cum on my face!"

Both Steven and Amy took their cocks out just in time. As Lorde rolled over on her back, they got on either side of her and began to stroke themselves. After a few seconds, both unloaded geysers of sperm all over her face while yelling in orgasm! When they had finished shooting their loads, Lorde took both their cocks in each hand and put the heads in her mouth, certain to get every last drop.

With Lorde's face covered in white hot semen, Amy began to lick it up and swirl it into her mouth, then she would lick some more up and swirl it into Steven's mouth. Eventually the three shared a longing kiss with each other before crashing on the bed. No one knew what to say. All three were drained, sweaty and exhausted. Steven and Lorde just looked in each other's eyes while trying to get their breath back.

"Lorde, you have surprised me beyond my wildest dreams. I never knew you were such a freak in the sheets. Wow!" Steven said. Lorde just stared at him and said, "Thank you for coming here, Steven. You let me be me which is something I'm almost never able to do. I'm looking forward to us working - and fucking - together!" She then turned to Amy. "Baby, I'm so glad you agreed to be with us. Can you stay in contact with me...us? Please? I want to hang with you whenever we're in L.A! You are so awesome!"

Amy smiled, "Of course, honey!" She reached over to the bedside table where a pen and pad of paper were and wrote down every way of contacting her, her manager's number, the works. "Here are all the ways to contact me," she said. "We need to hang out together so you can meet my friends in the industry!" she joyfully said. Lorde thought of all the hot transgender girls she would be around and the fun they would have. "Oh god, yes, Amy, definitely a girls' night out for us!"

"I better get back to my duties, honey, as much as I'd like to spend the rest of the day with you," Amy said to a frowning Lorde. "I know, cutie, I know," Lorde said while tightly hugging Amy. All three went to the main room where Amy's uniform was. Lorde and Steven put on their bathrobes and then held hands as they helped Amy gather her clothes together. Lorde reached into her purse and counted out some money. "Here, honey. It's what I said I would give you." Amy looked at the wad of bills that she handed her and did a quick count. It wasn't the $500 Lorde promised her - it was $1,000! "Buy yourself a good meal tonight after your shift. You deserve it!"

Amy started crying as she hugged Lorde again. "Thank you SO much, Lorde. You are really an angel!" Just then, Lorde remembered the reason she was here. "Shit! The awards ceremony tonight! I gotta get ready! Amy, can you join us at the party afterwards? I'll text you with all the information and make sure they know you're coming!" She handed Amy a $50 bill. "Will that be enough for cab fare over?" Amy was overwhelmed by everything as she finished putting her clothes on. "I...I.. oh god, thank you." She hugged Lorde and Steven goodbye and then left the room, leaving the food tray behind.

"I hope the food is still warm," Steven said, "I am REALLY hungry!" "Oh me too, luv, let's eat! Then we'll shower and get ready for tonight!" As Steven was about to dig into his eggplant parmesan, he looked at Lorde inquisitively. "Wait... WE'RE going to the awards ceremony? I'm...I'm joining you?" "Well of course, silly!" Lorde smiled at Steven as she swallowed her first bite of her Pad Thai Tofu. "If you're going to be my right-hand man, you have to accompany me to all my functions in SOME capacity. And since I have an extra seat for tonight, why not bring you, right?"

"Well, what am I going to wear?" he asked. She motioned back towards the bedroom. "I think what you were wearing today should be sufficient. Then after the ceremony, we'll go to the after-party and then back here and you'll spend the night with me!" "Spend the night...here? With...you?" Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course, cutie!" she replied. "I have to put you through the vetting process, right?" She smiled and winked at him.

After about 15 minutes, they had finished their meal and were about to shower together. As soon as Steven turned on the water, he looked at Lorde and said, "I must be the luckiest guy on earth right now." Lorde smiled, disrobed, took off Steven's robe, put her naked body against his, then threw her arms around him and kissed him, saying, "Buckle up tight, sweetie! We're off for a nice, long ride together!"

T**HE END**


End file.
